


Touch Me

by Denise_F



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Ghost Adventures - Freeform, M/M, Nak - Freeform, Nick Groff/Zak Bagans - Freeform, Underwear Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise_F/pseuds/Denise_F
Summary: The Ghost Adventures Crew are heading to another haunted location in a cramped R.V. After they start getting tired, they stop at a hotel. But not every GAC member gets off the vehicle for the hotel. Zak and Nick stay in the R.V. bed alone together to watch a new episode of Ghost Adventures. It doesn’t take long for them to get handsy with each other. They keep it a secret between them and head off to investigate. Post-lockdown they all head back to the hotel to rest, but Zak can’t find Nick.Will Zak find his secret lover?Will they continue this hidden love affair?Find out below.





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Watch the trailer here: https://youtu.be/sGA4ow1feAY
> 
> Please comment :)

**Z** ak, Nick, Aaron, Billy, and Jay are going to yet another location to investigate scary ghosts. All five of them, plus Zak’s friend “Bacon” who is driving, are traveling in a R.V. that doesn’t have much space or privacy. Zak usually sits in the passenger seat, Aaron sits in the couched area in the middle of the vehicle, Nick sits across from Aaron, and Billy sits at the dining table with Jay across from him. It gets boring sometimes during the drive to location, so the guys have to entertain themselves. They mostly go on Snapchat and do silly things like make Jay lick the bumper, which has bug guts and blood from all the driving. Jay took $200 from Aaron and Zak just to lick the bumper while they made a stop to get gas. It was disgusting, but hilarious.

When they got back on the road, a new episode of Ghost Adventures was about to come on. The only T.V. in the R.V. was in the bedroom that was in the back and not everyone could fit on the bed. Zak went to go lie down to watch the episode when Nick came in after him. Nick asked if it was okay to lie down next to him to watch the show. Zak said it was okay. There was a large space between them on the bed.

Suddenly, Aaron came into the bedroom and started making fun of them. He took out his phone and started snapping them on Snapchat saying, “Uuuuuum!” Zak kept telling him that there was a space in between them and that it was okay. “No! No, I will not be watching this with you guys. Goodbye.”

The rest of the guys were getting pretty tired when it got dark. Aaron suggested they stop at a hotel to sleep in a proper bed, so Bacon pulled up to a four star hotel and asked Zak and Nick if they wanted to get off.

“Nah, bro. I think I’m good in this bed,” Zak said.

Zak looked at Nick waiting for his response.

“Yeah, I think I’ll just crash on the couch. I don’t mind,” Nick said anxiously. He secretly wanted to be alone with Zak.

“Okay. See you guys in the morning,” Bacon said then left the R.V.

Zak and Nick were left alone in the R.V. in the bed together watching themselves on television in the dark. Nick wasn’t really paying attention to the screen, instead he was focusing on how close he was to his crush. Zak didn’t seem to notice Nick looking at him with such lust. All Nick saw was how the light from the T.V. flashed on Zak’s face and made him look so beautiful.

On the other hand, Zak did indeed notice Nick staring at him so closely and he liked it. He could see in his peripheral vision the way Nick licked his lips while looking at his body. Zak was wearing all black, like always and Nick was wearing a gray shirt with a skull on it and dark jeans. Both of them didn’t have shoes on and were only wearing socks. Zak wanted to rub his feet with Nick’s and cuddle, but someone had to take the first step. Zak decided to do a fake stretch to get his feet a little closer to Nick’s. He pretended to yawn and moved his body a full inch closer to Nick and his foot slid across Nick’s for a split second until it settled less than an inch away. When Zak touched Nick’s foot it seemed to tense up. It made Zak think that Nick wasn’t comfortable with this.

Zak had just touched Nick voluntarily and with a cute, fake stretch. Nick was in shock and that is what caused him to tense up. This either meant that Zak wanted him back or that Zak just bumped into him by accident. Now that Zak was closer to him he could try to make a move. Nick took his shaking hand from his side and started inching it closer to Zak’s body. He was aiming for his hand, it was a long shot, but he couldn’t waste his chance. Zak was still watching T.V. and just as he was about to touch Zak, he raised his hand to reach Nick’s touch. Nick looked directly into Zak’s eyes in utter surprise. Zak looked back at him with sincerity in his eyes. Zak and Nick both looked down to their hands that were touching. Zak started to turn his hand so his palm was connected to Nick’s palm. Nick was kind of embarrassed because his hand was sweaty and made their hand holding moment a little more wet than it should be. Nick interlocked their hands so Nick’s fingers went in between Zak’s fingers. Nick slowly raised his eyes up to Zak’s and started to breathe heavily due to his heart beating out of his chest. They stayed with their hands waffled and stared deep into each other’s eyes for a long while. Until Zak lifted his other hand to Nick’s face. Nick felt Zak’s hand rub against his thick beard. The follicles of his hair moved back and forth as Zak’s hand moved them. Nick wanted to do the same to Zak, so first he took off his glasses. With Zak’s hand still gently on his face, Nick lifted his other hand up towards Zak’s face. He pinched the part of his glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose and pulled. They needed a little tug just before they slipped off his face and revealed the real Zak underneath. Nick needed a few seconds to take him in and appreciate the features of his lovely face. Nick thought that Zak should have been a model with a face like his: beautiful. Nick brought his hand gently down to his cheek and rubbed his thumb back and forth. He could feel baby hairs because Zak didn’t grow out a full beard like Nick did, it just wasn’t his style. Although, he still wondered how Zak would look like with a full grown beard.

Two men in bed on their sides holding hands, touching feet, looking deep into each other’s eyes, and holding each other’s faces.

Zak could feel Nick’s soft hands on his cheek bones. All he could see was a gorgeous man before him. Who of which he wanted to kiss so badly. Zak’s eyes drifted down to Nick’s lips. There was hair all around his mouth, but Zak didn’t mind because he thought it would tickle him. The more he thought about kissing Nick the more he was conscious of how close they were. Zak could feel himself getting hotter inside just by being this close to Nick. Zak leaned into Nick’s ear and said with a sultry, breathy voice, “Do you want me?”

Nick replied with a small voice that was overwhelmed by how seductive Zak was being, “Y-y-yes.” “Really?” Zak nibbled on his ear.

Nick was getting red hot from the teasing. “Touch me please!” he pleaded.

Zak finally kissed him.

He unlocked their hands and found his way to Nick’s butt and squeezed. Nick flinched, but relaxed after like he enjoyed it. Nick did the same, but he pushed his pelvis into Zak’s and he responded by grabbing both of Nick’s butt cheeks and pushing them more into their connected pelvises. Nick hummed into Zak’s open-mouthed kisses, which made Zak smile. Zak broke away from the kiss to take Nick’s shirt off. Nick lifted both his arms up to let Zak pull off the shirt he was wearing. After his shirt was off Zak threw it across the room.

They started kissing again and Zak was feeling Nick up. Zak’s hands moved all over Nick’s torso. Nick felt Zak’s hand caress his nipples and move down to feel his abs and go around to his back. This gave Nick a strong feeling of lust and he pushed Zak so he would be flat on his back then he swung his leg over him, so he was straddling him like a horse. Zak looked up at Nick through lash covered eyes.

“Mmm… I like where this is going,” Zak said with a smile.

Nick looked down at his Zak and noticed his shirt was still on, so he took care of that. His hands came down to Zak’s chest and felt him through the cloth. The black shirt was soft like velvet and Nick could feel the bumps under that were Zak’s abs. Then they came upon the mountains that were his well sculpted pectoral muscles and Nick squeezed. He trailed his index finger down the middle of his stomach to the hem of his shirt.

“Put your arms up for me,” Nick said.

Zak obeyed and Nick pulled it up and off to the floor. What was left over was the other man’s perfectly built chest and abs. Nick practically drooled all over him as he stared and touched him. Nick’s hands went over Zak’s abs and it felt like one of those old washboards you used to wash your clothes. His hands wandered over to his pecs and biceps that were hard as a rock.

Zak was being worshipped by Nick with his hands and it made him feel like they were they only two people on earth. Just Nick and himself in this bed appreciating each other’s company. Zak was just laying back and taking it from Nick’s soft hands. He wanted to touch Nick’s body too. Zak’s hands came up to Nick’s chest and he slowly lowered them down to Nick’s pants. He saw Nick’s boner struggling against the material of his dark pants. He looked up at Nick for permission and started to unbutton his pants. Nick got up off the bed and took the rest of his pants off. Zak got up and took his pants off too. Then he got back on the bed to where he was before. The both of them were only in their underwear and socks.

After Zak layed back down on the bed Nick saw him waiting. Nick could really tell Zak wanted him by how his legs were spread apart, like he was the missing puzzle piece. Nick went toward Zak real slowly, like a panther sneaking up on its prey. He got on all fours and crawled up to Zak, never breaking eye contact. His hands pressed down on the bed spread on each side of Zak’s shoulders and he laid his groin on top of Zak’s.

A moan escaped Zak’s lips then.

“Oh, you like that, huh?” Nick asked with an arc of his eyebrow.

“Yeah...” Zak said aimlessly with his eyes slightly closed.

Nick connected their groins together again and grinded against Zak’s growing erection slowly. He looked down at the underwear friction then looked up at Zak. Zak was looking at their dicks rubbing together then he saw Nick looking at him.

He smiled.

Nick smiled too and slid his hands around Zak to stroke his back. Zak arched his back and his entire torso was connected with Nick’s. Zak’s heart raced with Nick’s heart. They embraced each other and kissed passionately.

Zak grabbed Nick by the back of his head while they kissed. Zak put his tongue in Nick’s mouth and gently massaged their tongues together. He could hear Nick moan aloud. Zak took that as a sign to deepen the kiss even further. Zak caressed Nick’s face and started to kiss his nose, cheeks, and neck. Nick was starting to thrust harder into their underwear tease. Nick was hugging Zak and kissing his neck like a vampire while he dry humped him. Zak rubbed their sock covered feet together and felt like he was in heaven. He might have even thought that this teasing was better than sex. Not that he would know what sex between two men would feel like. He’s never tried it before. He’s always admired the way Nick was a man of few words. Especially in lockdowns because they had to be quiet in order to hear from the other side.

Nick loved the smell of Zak’s sweat on his skin. He could nuzzle Zak’s neck and smell all of him forever. Nick got up from the embrace, never stopping their underwear thrusts and started to move his hips in a more smoother motion than simply a robotic motion of up and down. Nick rolled his hips as he thrusted their black, boxer brief covered groins together. He laid his palms down over each of Zak’s pecs and they felt squishy when he squeezed them, then hard after he let go. He held onto Zak’s chest as he fucked him through a thin cloth barrier.

Zak couldn’t help but compare Nick to a male stripper giving him a lap dance. He had the beautiful, sculpted body they needed, a cute skin-tight revealing outfit, and passion in the way he fucked. Although strippers had to fake their passion, Zak was sure that Nick was not faking at all. Nick lifted one of his hands from Zak’s chest to the back of his own neck. Nick looked so hot. He thrusted his dick on Zak’s in a circular motion with his arm behind him, exposing his chiseled abs. Nick was fucking Zak with a suave charm. It was as if he was riding Zak like a bull. The way he looked at him made Zak feel a hot sensation in his lower abdomen. He felt like he was about to explode, and by the looks of Nick, he was too. He was biting his lower lip in extreme pleasure. Nick started moving faster and came back down to kiss Zak and explode together through 100% cotton.

As the fire turned blue, Nick broke their kiss and screamed at the top of his lungs into Zak’s mouth. Zak breathed in his cry of immense passion. Zak could feel every nerve in his body vibrate underneath Nick’s skin. They breathed heavily after the flame dimmed and lay on each other with sweaty foreheads touching. They looked into each other’s eyes. Each of them had a sparkle in their eye that wasn’t there before. It said, “What does this mean for us?”

Nick felt drained of every drop of love he had. He hugged Zak and fell under the veil of slumber.

 

 

**Z** ak woke up to an obnoxious beeping sound that seemed to be emanating from his wrist-watch. It read 5 o’clock and he knew he had to get up before any of the guys saw him in bed with Nick.

He was still on top of him from last night.

He never broke their embrace.

Zak’s hands were hugging him back and he started to massage Nick awake with his fingers. Nick made a small chuckle and twitched from Zak’s touch. He must have tickled him rather than try to make him relax.

“Good morning,” Zak whispered against Nick’s ear.

“He. He. Hey!” Nick laughed through his words as he got up and above Zak.

Zak looked up at him. His eyes were the color of honey in the morning light.

Zak smiled gently at him.

“What?” Nick asked.

“Have you ever done this? I mean, … with a guy before?” Zak’s voice got smaller as he asked the questions.

Nick just stared at him. Silence between them.

Then suddenly.

“No,” he said.

“Me either.”

“I guess we popped each other’s guy cherries.”

Zak giggled like a little girl. Nick always found ways to make him laugh. That was just one of the many things he loved about Nick.

“I think we should start getting dressed before anyone walks in on us,” Zak insisted.

“Yeah,” Nick said with a raspy voice. His eyes started to drift down to Zak’s lips. He started lowering his whole body back down to touch Zak’s. Nick’s chest on Zak’s chest, Nick’s heart on Zak’s heart. He lowered is head now and his lips got closer to Zak’s lips each second. Their lips were an inch apart and one single movement could cause them to touch.

“I think we should, too,” Nick said before he took Zak and kissed him ever so passionately. Lips on lips, tongue on tongue. Zak raised his hand to the back of Nick’s head.

Nick’s hands were on Zak’s face. His skin felt so smooth, almost like a newborn baby’s skin. Nick kissed his way down to his neck where he started to suck on the tender part.

Zak gasped.

“This feels like you're a vampire and you're sucking my blood. I love it,” Zak said.

Nick continued sucking and bit him a little to be more of a vampire.

He came up.

“You like that?” Nick asked.

“Yeah,” Zak’s eyes were glazed over with lust and love for this man. As Nick smiled at Zak they both heard some knocks all the way at the front of the R.V.

“Oh shit!” Nick exclaimed. “We have to get dressed fast!”

“Hey guys! We’re gonna go get some free breakfast. See you there,” said a muffled voice just outside the R.V. door. It sounded like Aaron.

After a few seconds, Aaron didn’t open the door.

Zak and Nick were almost done getting dressed anyway.

“So…” Nick said.

“So, what?”

“We have to keep this a secret. Nobody can know.”

They looked into each other’s eyes and kissed one last time before heading out to eat breakfast.

Dusk was approaching and the guys were in nerve center going over their X cameras. Zak was telling the cameras where they placed them and the history behind each room. Nick was looking at him through his LCD screen and couldn’t help but remember back to the way he held his face. He started to daydream about how their life would be if they chose to be together…

 

Nick heard Zak’s voice as if he were in a cave that echoed.

“...Nick...Nick...Nick!” Zak practically shouted at him.

“Whoa! What, dude?” Nick then realized he was out of it for a few seconds.

“You alright, man?”

“Yeah…I just have stuff on my mind. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, dude. Just try to focus please.”

Zak gave Nick a look that told him to keep his thoughts to a minimum. The last thing they wanted was to get caught by a slip of words.

Suddenly, Jay heard a noise from his live boom mic that was down in the basement. “Hey guys, I just heard a loud banging sound in the basement! You should go down there A.S.A.P.” Jay said.

Zak quickly got an infrared camera and asked if Aaron or Nick wanted to go down with him. “I’ll go,” Nick said instantly. He longed to be close to Zak again. Even if that meant he had to go somewhere extremely scary.

“Okay. Aaron, you go to the third floor. According to eyewitnesses, people have been scratched up there. So that would be the perfect place for you, Aaron,” Zak smiled at him. “Really, dude,” Aaron said with a straight face, but with a smile sneaking through.

They went their separate ways. Once Zak and Nick made it to the basement Zak asked Nick to hand him a digital recorder. He obeyed and gave him the device. Their fingers brushed against each other, which would’ve been ignored by anyone else. But Nick closed his eyes when he felt the touch. Zak went on and started asking the spirits questions.

“Did we hear you earlier?”

Nick gave up this game he was playing with himself. It was suppose to be a secret after all. It was obvious Zak wasn’t going to try. Especially now because he takes the lockdown seriously, as did Nick. He had to keep his head in the paranormal game.

As the night progressed, the crew got a handful of evidence. A few unexplained voices and E.V.P.s, even a ball of light that came out of a wall. They wrapped up their lockdown with some fistbumps and much needed sleep.

Zak started to wonder if what happened that night was a mistake or destiny. All the guys were gonna sleep at the hotel like before. That would mean that Nick would be in the R.V. with him, unless he decided he didn’t want to. Zak secretly wanted Nick near him again. Everyone was in their hotel rooms and he didn’t know where Nick was.

Zak went out to go find Nick. He knocked on all of the guy’s doors and only Aaron said he thought he saw him go to the restroom.

He went to the men’s restroom in the hotel lobby and looked in every stall.

No Nick.

“Excuse me, have you seen a man with brown hair and brown eyes come in here by any chance?” Zak asked the receptionist.

“Uh…I believe so. He went out back that way towards the swimming pool.” The receptionist pointed to the door to Zak’s right.

“Thank you.”

He headed straight that way and saw that the pool was in the corner with a solid fence. He couldn’t see inside, he had to open the door and see from there. He sprinted there and saw Nick. He was swimming in the pool. He had no shirt on…just like before...and he was wearing blue water trunks. Zak needed a second to gather himself because his sight had gone blind with lust for this man.

Once he was collected he shouted Nick’s name, but he didn’t hear him because of the splashing and he went underwater a lot from swimming laps.

The only way to get his attention was to go in there and swim up to him.

Well, the weather wasn’t too bad for the middle of summer. A post-lockdown swim would be the best thing to calm his nerves. Nick was doing laps across the pool and seemed too occupied to look at Zak getting undressed. He took off his shoes and socks first. The warm concrete under his skin gave him comfort and made him feel excited about swimming. Then he slipped his shirt, pants, and glasses off. The only thing left that he was wearing was skin-tight, red, boxer briefs. Zak wasn’t embarrassed about his body because he took care of himself and gladly showed off his abs.

Nick was just about to rest from doing so many laps across the pool when he saw Zak.

Half-naked Zak.

Zak’s beautiful God-like body.

What a treat this was, turning to Zak in tight red underwear.

“Nick!” said Zak. “What are you doing here?”

“I needed to clear my head.”

“I need to talk to you,” Zak pleaded.

“Okay.”

Zak then prepared to jump into the deep end of the pool. He walked all the way to the back wall and ran to cannonball into the pool.

SPLASH!

“Woooooo!!” Zak screamed from the cold blast the water gave him. “That was awesome!”

Nick laughed all the way from the shallow end. Zak loved to hear Nick’s laugh.

Zak swam to Nick and settled his arm right across from Nick’s.

“So, what did you wanna talk about?” Nick asked, but Zak could see in his eyes he already knew.

“I wanted to talk about us.”

“Oh. Well, we said that we had to keep it a secret, right?”

“Yeah. But do we really _have_ to?”

“Um...I guess we don’t if we’re both comfortable with it.”

Zak stared into Nick’s eyes and touched his hand that was rested just across from his own.

“I’ve always admired you, Nick,” Zak said gently.

A small smile played on Nick’s lips.

“I’ve always admired you too, Zak.”

Zak got closer and closer to Nick until their lips connected.

Their lips wet and soft at the same time.

Zak broke away.

“Hold your breath,” Zak requested.

“Okay,” Nick smiled.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. One, two, three!”

They sucked in air and went under.

The sound of bubbles surrounded their bodies.

Zak opened his eyes under and so did Nick.

As they looked at each other Zak came close again and kissed Nick underwater. They stayed down as long as their lungs would allow.

They each let the cold wetness enclose around them. Not knowing what the future held for them they clasped onto each other until they couldn’t any more.


End file.
